Say Uncle!
by MoonLitRaynE
Summary: Dear Petunia, it is my pleasure to inform you that we have found your brother. He said he would like to take care of Harry for a while to get to know him better after his long absence.' Rating may change if I decide to pair two people up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah. I know. Why am I starting another fan fiction when I'm already in the middle of one and am taking forever to update it? I. Don't. Know. But I am. . . . . . . .Hope you like it! lol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters. Except for Will. I own him. And the plot. I own that too. . . . .But that's it. J

**Warning: **This will eventually contain yaoi/male on male/slash/smut/gay sex/lemon. Whatever you want to call it. I'm not sure who yet though. . . Harry and someone. If you have any suggestions let me know.

* * *

I sat quietly eating my meatloaf and trying to ignore the sound of Dudley shoveling whatever he could reach into his mouth. This was the first actual meal I had been allowed all month, since I had accidentally broken a vase while dusting, and I was having a hard time not looking greedy while I ate as much as I could.

Why did I have to be here? Why did Dumbledore have to insist that I come back to the Duersley's for Christmas break? Why couldn't I have gone with Ron or Hermione? Why did I have to-

Without warning Aunt Petunia reached across the table and slapped the fork out of my hand. "Slow down! We don't need you eating us out of house and home!"

I frowned and did as I was told, knowing what would happen if I didn't. I wanted to mention that Dudley had already eaten three times as much as me. But I still had a bruise that was healing on my right cheek and decided it was better to wait until it was gone before I did something to disserve another.

Suddenly there was a swish of air and the sound of flapping wings as an owl flew thru the open window. Uncle Vernon started yelling as I jump to my feet to grab the letter it would drop. To my surprise however the owl didn't go to me. It flew right past me and dropped the letter on Aunt Petunia's plate, then exited the same window with a flourish.

Everyone's eye were shifting between Aunt Petunia and the letter. Who would send anything to her?

"Again!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "How many. . .of _them_. . .are you in touch with!?"

Petunia just stared at the letter on her plate and shook her head slowly

"She's not," I said defending her for some reason unknown to me, "It's probably just Dumbledore again." I could still hear his mysterious voice delivering his secret message of just three words back in the summer before my fifth year.

"Go on and open it." I urged her on, wanting to know what was inside as much as anyone. "Just be glad it isn't a howler this time." Her face paled even more than before and she reached a shaky hand out and opened it.

I watched her closely as she read and was surprised at what I found. Her eyes got big and one hand flew to he heart. I couldn't have been sure but I thought I saw a tear in her eye.

"What is it?" Uncle Vernon said impatiently confused by her silence.

She handed him the letter and turned to stare at me. She looked surprised, confused, and . . . was that happy? Having never seen the expression on her face directed at me before I couldn't be sure.

Vernon finished the letter and stared at me as well. If I hadn't already known that the letter had to have something to do with me, this would have been the time I would have begun to suspect something.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

And I was confused even more when Vernon started to laugh. It was quiet at first, but it grew in volume until it became almost mechanical. "This is it!" He shouted in between boughs of laughter, "We are finally getting rid of you!"

"What are you talking about?!" I really wanted to know now!

Aunt Petunia was still staring it me, but now she slowly leaned across the table and handed me the letter.

I opened it and read;

_Dear Petunia,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that we have located another relative of Harry's. Your own brother. It is a long story of how he got to were he is now, after being separated from you and your family thirty-one years ago. A tale, that he requested, he tells you himself. He has also offered to take Harry off your and your husband's hands for a while in attempt to get to know him better after his long absence. This is, of course, if he has Harry's consent. He will be arriving at 7 o'clock this evening._

_I hope this will not be a inconvenience,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

I was almost as stunned as Petunia was. My mom had a brother? He was lost when he was little? But it's okay because they just found him again? Why would he be in contact with Dumbledore? Was he the one who found him? What was his name? Was this why Dumbledore wanted me here over break? None of this was making sense. I had so many questions.

And then one thought popped into my head. _He offered to take me off their hands! That means, take me away! Who knows though. . . He might be just as bad as them. . .but its not like it can get much worse. It either gets better or stays the same. Just with a different person. This is hope though. . . . _I couldn't help but smile.

"7 o'clock. That gives us two hours to get ready." Uncle Vernon said, always concerned about appearances. "Go clean yourself up boy. You have to look nice if we want him to take you away from here." He had a wicked grin, but I didn't care. I was thinking the same thing.

**HPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHWPHWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHPWPHP**

It was seven. He wasn't here yet. I could feel Vernon glaring at the clock as if it was it's fault that our guest was almost late. Petunia was worse though. She was a wreck with her eyes red from crying and her hair strewn about from the continuous shaking her head was doing. It was as if she thought that denying it would make it less weird.

And then the bell rang. Everyone froze for a second and then shot off for the entryway. We stood there neatly as was ordered by Vernon and watched as he opened the door.

The man who was standing there was not who I thought it would be. I was half expecting a male version of Petunia. A guy with a stiffness about him that hated everyone that thought different from him and someone who showed the signs of a hard childhood of growing up roughly after being lost on the street.

However, the man that stood there was anything but that. He had a messy head of brown hair, happy green eyes (my mothers eyes. . . .my eyes), and a slightly crooked smile across his young face. He was slim and slightly taller than normal, but looked like he could hold his own in a fight if he needed to.

"Hello," he said with a very friendly tone. "Is this the house of Petunia Dursley?"

Aunt Petunia took a step forward slowly stared at the strange man in the doorway and spoke for the first time in two hours, "Will?" He smiled wider and stepped inside as she through her arms around him and hugged him fiercely.

Vernon cleared his throat and looked unsure of what to do. "Let's move this to the living room, shall we?" He turned to me and added, "Take his coat."

The man turned his attention to me as Petunia finally let go and was lead away to sit down. He took off his long tan coat and reviled a tight, dark blue turtleneck sweater and nice, black dress pants. So, he had money. That completely through my living on the streets theory off.

I smiled at him as he handed it to me and turned to hang it up.

"You're Harry aren't you." It wasn't really a question, but I answered it anyway.

"Yes."

My back was still to him but somehow I could tell he was nodding. "I could tell. You look just like your mother. You have her eyes. My eyes too, I suppose. And her nose."

That made me stop and I turned around to face him. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." He smiled again.

It was infectious and I couldn't help but smile back slightly. "Everyone tells me I have her eyes. . . .But no ones ever told me I have her nose before."

"Well you do. I'd know that nose anywhere." He check to make sure we were alone and then looked back at me mischievously. "Between you and me. . . .Lily was my favorite sister," he whispered.

I smiled and struggled not to laugh despite myself. _I think I'm going to like him_, I thought.

"But, we should probably go in there now. It only takes so long to hang up a coat." He smiled at me one more time, then said somberly, "Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think. This is kinda like a preview. J


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay so it's short. I didn't have a lot of time. Blah blah blah. *Insert ingenious excuse here*

I have a lot of other things I'm working on besides fan fiction so that's why things are so slow going. With both of my stories. I chose a really bad time to start writing fanfics. But I have so many ideas!!

Anyway, thanks for everyone that reviewed. If you have any suggestions for what should happen or any pairings you want to see, let me know. I am totally open to any suggestion. Just try me.

On with the story.

* * *

I sat on the one hard wood chair in the Dursley's living room while Petunia gestured for Will to sit beside her on the crowded couch. I smiled to myself as I saw him hesitate before sliding down between her and Dudley.

"So tell us," Petunia started, "What happened to you all those years ago?"

"You know it's not as interesting as you'd think it be." To my surprise he seemed a little self-conscious. "Apparently I was kidnapped while the family was shopping in London, but when my kidnapper tried to hide in a nearby crowd we got separated. Then someone found me alone on the street and turned me into an orphanage. That's it. Pretty lame, huh?"

Petunia was shocked. "B-but if that's it then . . . Why now? Why didn't you come back before?"

"I didn't know who you were," he answered simply. "I could remember all of you. I could remember all of your faces, all of your interests, everything we did together. But I couldn't remember a single name. No matter how hard I tried. They think it was because of the trauma. I spent two nights on the street before I they found me and I seemed to have been hit in the head with something. I was only six after all."

I wasn't sure how to deal with that. I grew up without my real family, but I didn't really know what I was missing either. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like growing up with the Dursleys if I had remembered being with my mom and dad. If I had I would have known that what they were doing wasn't right. I would have remembered what it was like to be treated better and I would have longed for that kind of treatment. As it was I grew up not knowing any better.

"But why now?" Petunia repeated, bringing me back to the conversation.

"I went through a . . . program. It helped me get my memories back." He glanced at me and I got the feeling I would be filled in later. But that made me wonder why I would be allowed to know if Petunia wasn't. He continued before I could dwell on the matter for too long. "It wasn't a new program or anything. It was just the first time it had really been offered to me."

"Well I'm glad you had it done," Petunia said with tears in her eyes. "What have you been doing anyway? Sense you were six?'

Will smiled, "Well I stayed at the orphanage until I was old enough to leave. I had people offer to adopt me of course, but I didn't want to be adopted. I could remember my original family and I didn't want anyone to try and replace them. When you're young however, it's hardly your choice. So I would just act out and be the worst behaved child anyone had ever seen on civilian visits. No one wants to adopt a 'bad egg'. Later, I got excepted to an all-boys boarding school on a grant from some program to help underprivileged kids. I got a full education and now I work abroad searching for rare and dangerous animals."

"Searching for rare and dangerous animals?" asked Vernon stiffly. "Isn't that . . .different?"

Petunia looked somewhat sheepish and changed the subject, "So . . .you wanted to take the boy?"

"Harry," he said sharply, surprising us all, especially me. "His name. Is Harry."

Petunia blinked slowly, ". . .Yes . . ."

"I would like to get to know him yes. He's a part of my family that I don't know yet and I would really like it if he would agree to spend some time at my home for a while."

"What about Vernon and Dudley?"

"What?" He sounded as confused as I felt.

Petunia continued, "You don't know them either."

"Ah yes, well . . . One person at a time, you know? I'll get to know them too . . . Later. . ."

You will not, I thought to myself and I had to hide my smile.

Vernon looked me in the eye, "Well? How about it?"

I knew what he wanted me to say and I was happy to say it. "I would like that very much."

"Great!" Vernon looked happier than I had ever seen him. "He can go with you tonight, right?"

"Oh no, Vernon," Petunia interrupted quickly. "I'm sure Will is tired. He probably lives a long way away. Who knows how he got here. You can spend the night if it would be easier on you." The last part was directed at Will.

Will smiled sweetly. "No that's quite alright. It's true that I do live a long ways away, but trust me the trip just flies by."

"Well . . . If you're sure. . .," she said uncertainty.

"I am. In fact it's about time I get going. I know I haven't been here very long but I was in the middle of something at home. I just stopped by to tell you my story. You can always call me or send me a letter if you want to. I'll sent you my address when I get home. I just moved not that long ago and I'm afraid that I don't have the address memorized yet."

Petunia looked disappointed, "Oh okay. I'll be writing you soon then."

He nodded and then stood up, walking over to me. "Need to grab anything before we leave?"

I stood up as well and feeling the weight of my shrunken trunk in my pocket. I would probably have to keep it hidden once I resized it. It would be a bit hard to explain how I had gotten it to his house. I shook my head

"Thought not," he said smiling. Turning back to face the rest of the room, he pulled a pouch of his pocket. One I recognized quite well. But . . . No! Surely not. . .

"I hope you don't mind if we borrow your fireplace?"

Yes!! I knew it!

I watched with glee as all three Dursleys frowned with confusion before Petunia asked, "Why would you need our fireplace?"

Say it. Please, say it. "Because Harry isn't old enough to apparate by himself." Ahh! He said it!

Again I watched, but this time the reactions were even better. Petunia gasped and covered her mouth. Dudley looked even more confused than usual. And Vernon's face changed from pale to red, to purple, and back to pale several times. I could tell he was picturing two summers ago when a bunch of red headed wizards burst into his living room via said fireplace.

"No," He said slowly.

"No? Shame. I guess Harry will just have to stay here then." Will said walking over to the door. "I can send a couple owls over to schedule different arrangements for me to pick him up."

"No!" I looked back at Vernon at his outburst. His face was back to purple and I was having trouble stopping myself from laughing.

Vernon seemed conflicted and we sat in silence for a couple minuets. Will waited patiently.

"Fine you can take him," He said eventually. "And you can use the fireplace. But only this once. And I don't want you just popping through when ever you want. This is the only time your allowed to use it. Got that?"

Will nodded with a broad smile. "If your sure. . ."

Vernon just glared at him and pointed to their exit. "Go."

Will led me over to the wall and handed me a pinch. "It's Stingers Edge." He told me before looking back at Petunia. "I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed longer. I really did miss you." Petunia swallowed and nodded stiffly. She didn't seem to know exactly how to treat him now.

Then Will turned to Vernon again. "Now are you sure this is ok? I wouldn't want to -"

"GO!"

Will just shrugged and said, "Well all right then." Then quieter, so only I could hear, he mumbled, "No need to get angry." And before I could do anything he pushed me into the fire.

THIS IS A TIME BREAK ((You may notice that in the last chapter my time break used the initials HP and WP. I realize now that it should have been WE. Will was never married to a Potter. I promise))

I fell out of the fire laughing and didn't stop until Will came through and lifted me up.

"That was great." I told him still smiling.

He smiled back at me warmly. "I thought you'd appreciate it. Come on I'll show you around. I hope you don't mind walking. I have quite a bit of property for you to see."

"Oh that's not a problem, Mr. . . . Evans?"

"Yes. But please just call me Will." He put his hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. I wasn't used to kindness like this. Hatred? Yes. Awe? Yes. Genuine kindness? No. I changed the subject.

"I'm kind of surprised that your name is Will actually. When I first heard about you I was expecting your name to be plant related. Like Lily's and Petunia's."

To my surprise he started to laugh. Holding out his hand he stated, "Willow Evans. Nice to meet you."

I laughed back and took hold of his hand, sarcastically saying. "Harry Potter. Perhaps you've heard of me."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I know I totaly stole Stingers Edge from Spinners End, but I think Spinners End is such a cool name and I didn't really have the time to think of something as good.

So yeah. . . I'm so tired. . . . . REVIEW!!! . . . .please. . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I know I haven't updated anything in a while. Yes I'm still alive. But a lot of stuff has happened to me since we last talked. I moved three times, I graduated, I got a boyfriend, I moved across the country, I got an actual bill paying job. But it still makes me sad that I haven't had time for Fanfiction. : (

Unfortunatly because I don't have that much time to work on stories I'm going to stick to just working on Seduce Him. I may come back to this but I dont know when that will be.

I am also having a fanfic give-a-way. All the stories I've started but aren't going to be able to finish, are free for you guys to take and finish, re-write, or ignore yourselves. I don't know if any of you will take them but I would really like to see them finished. And if not by me then why not by you? You can at least check it out and see if there are any you want. Yes, this one will be one there.

To see what I've got just go here: http:/ nintai-nyan . soup . io/

I hope I can get back to this story at some point soon. : (


End file.
